


[podfic] didn't ask for you

by attendtothebones



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Closeted Character, Dysfunctional Relationships, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Consensual Outing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Second Chances, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: Kent Parson has well over ninety-nine problems. He has a chronic potty mouth, a sneaking suspicion he may be an actual idiot, a narcissistically-named cat with gas issues, too many sisters... the list goes on.Kent Parson has more than ninety-nine problems and Jack Zimmermann — freshly, resentfully and recently traded to the Las Vegas Aces — is definitely one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [didn't ask for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045176) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> IT'S DONE. I recorded this fic over the span of about four months, in three different houses, which hopefully isn't too apparent in the audio. Either way though, this was heaps of fun to record and I'm super grateful, as ever, for blanket permission statements and the amazing authors who have them. 
> 
> Also, this fic has a whole bunch of super clever word play (particularly in the use of the words none and nun) that don't unfortunately translate well to audio. I would also like to apologise to anyone who speaks French for butchering the one French sentence in this fic. My French is atrocious to non-existent, despite the best efforts of the Canadian school system.

Length: 2:20:36  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ajxudz4dsexqco3/didn%27t%20ask%20for%20you.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
